


Consorting with Kings

by Lelline



Series: For the love of Jack [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Adventure, Arranged Marriage, As prompted, Beta Wanted, Dragon Age AU -ish, Epic Fantasy AU, Humor, M/M, Might tweak a little still, Multi, Poorly written politics, minecraft kings au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelline/pseuds/Lelline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven years ago, Jack survived where others had failed and saved the world from a dragon. For his bravery, he was knighted and rose to the lofty rank of ambassador, and even now is the world's most eligible bachelor.<br/>Now lets see if he can survive politics, a ball, four very interested kings, a grumpy bear king, a rising threat from the nether, bad flirting, and maybe even a few battles.</p>
<p>(main pairing undecided. Beta needed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consorting with Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all my lovely readers and welcome to any new ones.
> 
> First off:I need a beta for this story. Apply in comments or email me. I'd rather a native English speaker beta me since I am from an area with a lot of local slang that makes no sense to other people.
> 
> Here's a Q&A for you guys:
> 
> "What is this? Is this the poll story we voted on?"  
> This is the closest I can get to making most people happy. It's an epic fantasy/Minecraft Kings AU slightly influenced by Dragon Age (you don't need to know anything about DA to understand this)
> 
> "Will it make me have feels like Dark Grounds?"  
> Probably not as bad but yes. This is more dork than dark.
> 
> "Who is the pairing?"  
> Right now it's looking Ot6 with extra Michael. It may change to any combination of the 6 guys. This can't be a Jael fic unfortunately.
> 
> "When will it update?"  
> I can't say yet. Also depends on my beta. 
> 
> "But I wanted a team x story set in y with z:"  
> If I get a prompt for it, I might still write it. Make sure to include the basics of what you want (setting, pairing, tone) or I will guess badly at it and give you the opposite of what you want.  
> (I'm already working on a townhouses thing)
> 
> If you guys have any questions let me know <3

It all started in the End.  
Jack had been young and foolish, charging ahead like he was immortal. He knew better, he knew of how many lives had already been lost to the beast. But he already knew the outcome of their battle, too stubborn to die after years of traveling, searching, and witnessing the suffering that his people had gone through. Jack would emerge the victor, even if his victory roar would be his last breath.  
His axe had already chipped on the beast’s horn, the blade worn down unevenly so that the other side was nearly dull. It was older than he was, and he was not sure if the cracked hilt would be repairable. Still, his arm was strong enough to cleave through the tough flesh and bone. He swung back, then straight back down at the same spot, stopping only when the head finally rolled free.  
The young knight had survived. The dragon had not.

It had been over eleven years since the last enderdragon.  
Jack hardly believed it sometimes. On his worst days he still woke with his limbs aching from phantom injuries, shivering at the slightest chill and watching the sky for danger. He hated fire, hated it with an illogical passion even as he often turned to it for warmth and light. For a time he had nearly feared it, as if the flames would herald the arrival of the next dragon. The years of peace had calmed his nerves enough for him to tolerate it, but he would rather the light of the sun or the calm dimness of the moon over the light of a torch.   
He was an old warrior, even if his body itself was not that old. His eyes were not as sharp as they had once been, even if with the mark of a dragonslayer. He was still strong, and had only lost once in a spar, but he lived a life of study and of planning, not of adventure and travel.  
Somedays he wondered if his teenage self would be confused or disgusted with what he had became.  
But there had been peace for ten years. For ten years, what the people needed was not a scared kid with his father’s axe. What they had needed was a figurehead. What they needed was a politician. What they needed was General Ambassador Jack of Pattillo, dragonslayer and creator of the Island of Achievements, meant to represent hope for the future. He was already so much in the eyes of the people and in the eyes of the royal courts, and he would not squander his powers by becoming just another lord.   
He had paved the way for peace talks, paved the way to end the centuries of unrest and wars between the five different kingdoms. He had broken the barriers between the classes, had rose from being a simple stablehand to being the world’s most decorated knight.  
But now, facing the closed doorway of his own council room, he almost wished he was that stupid young knight again, facing down dragons and overcoming all trials with the swing of his axe. Violence and battle were much simpler concepts, and it was easier to outfit a creature of darkness than it was to outwit a politician.  
Smoothing down his tunic, he took a deep breath, closing his unnaturally purple tinged eyes. Beyond that door was the source of his unease, and also five of the most important men in the world. For the first time in history they were all gathered together to discuss things as a group. They would be able to get so much good done with this meeting, would be able to accomplish in just a week what would have normally took years.  
Jack took a moment to find inner peace, then stepped into the lair of his latest fears.  
The first man to catch his eyes was King Geoff, the eldest and the slyest of the kings. The man was dressed in the finest of greens and golds, his clothes much more elaborate and strange than the others. The kingdom of Bludgulch was said to be a land of science and progress, though it had been centuries since an outsider had ventured inside. They gave the other kingdoms some technologies, like trains and self propelling minecarts, but hoarded their secrets proudly.  
Geoff had taken the throne two decades before and had opened the trade between Bludgulch and the other kingdoms as soon as the dragon had been slain. He was sarcastic and vain in a strange way, his mustache twirled expertly and hair cut shorter than most. His eyes twinkled in the light like blue sparks off metal, though it was his natural born color.  
It was said that his divorce to Queen Griffon had been peaceful, the two still sharing their rule although the woman was markedly absent from the island. As they had already produced an heir, Geoff was one of the only two Kings with the future of his kingdom decided.  
The next eldest King was Ryan, king of Cerritus, who freely acknowledged his bastards and named one of them, a young girl, as the next king. There were many accounts of his madness, but the man sitting in front of Jack seemed dangerous in other ways, his kilt hitched up distractingly. He was dangerously handsome, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Jack, his smirk widening. It was both incredibly hard and impossibly easy to picture him conducting mad experiments on animals, or killing for sport. Cerritus was also secretive, yet not as closed off as Bludgulch. Jack had traveled through the mad king’s lands twice without learning anything of its actual infrastructure or politics, other than King Ryan's love of the arts and of education. It was possible the rumors of his madness were just fear mongering, but Jack would take him seriously until he could tell for sure.  
The next king was Gavin, of Brit. He was young and tan, garbed in strange cloth that resembled a creeping death. His ears had the slight points of his people, and the thin, wiry arms of someone used to climbing. His kingdom lived in the trees, their kingdom infested with creeping deaths and other creatures. The death of the dragon had lowered their numbers considerably, but had not enough for them to live in peace. They were a simple, hardworking kingdom where the politicians were more concerned with tradition and appearances than making changes, but thus far they had not necessarily needed them.  
He offered Jack a shy smile, guileless but a little too affectionate. He seemed a bit vapid, but Jack had heard he was a brilliant artist and planner.  
The next King was the youngest, having only taken the throne a year beforehand. He was tanned and scruffy, though his suit was immaculate and a rose was pinned to his lapel. His kingdom was Ardeo, widely considered a kingdom of slackers and partakers of spice. His smile was friendly, but Jack didn't miss the wink thrown his way.  
He didn’t know much about the youngest king, Ray known only for his love of flowers and his athletic ability. He had trained once to be a knight, but had lost interest as the last king grew tired of ruling and given her throne to her son.  
Jack already knew all four of those Kings had come with plans to seduce him. The rumour mill of the Island had been running rampant with evidence of their plans. The local florists were having issues keeping up with the orders and Jack had already received minor complaints that the jewelry stores were holding off on selling their best wares, hoping that one of the kings would come to them for pretty baubles. His tailor, his cobbler, his favourite smith and even his maids had been approached for info about the Ambassador.  
Jack understood it abstractly, it would not be the first time a king had tried to arrange for him to marry into their line, though it would be the first time it would be the king(s) trying to marry him directly.   
"Your majesties." Jack said calmly, making his way inside and hoping the sight of him would calm the flames of their ardor. He was comely, yes, but most of them would want Jack the dragon slayer, not Jack the sandwich slayer, and he was not sure how much longer his hairline would last.  
"I hope the journey was pleasant for you all."  
"It was." Ryan purred, and damn did it make Jack both want to crawl away and crawl into Ryan's lap at the same time. "Your island is beautiful. The rumours of its fertility have not been false."  
"You do not leave much to be desired either." Geoff said, leaning forward with a laugh like pure velvet.  
Gavin did not seem to clue into the flirtation, or was not as skilled in it. His big eyes scanned Jack, but didn't seem put off by Jack's waistline. "I cannot believe you are here in the flesh, I have heard so much about you."  
Ray laughed, producing another rose and holding it out to Jack. "May I add that I want to run my fingers through your beard? It's magnificent."  
The final king snorted, bringing Jack's attention to the younger man. He had only ruled for three years, but was already a sound warrior. His kingdom, Furor, was a fertile land mostly occupied with farms and valleys. It was fertile and safe, though the safety had to do with two major points. The first point being that the last time it had been threatened, a simple stable hand had rose up to defeat the enderdragon. The second point was the streak of shifter blood found in the royal line, with King Michael having the ability to change into a bear. His eyes were cold and sharp with anger, and his fists were clenched and Jack wanted to leave.  
He did not fear bears, he did not fear men, and he was not sure if he even feared dragons, but he feared Michael.  
It made no sense really, the other man was known for having a temper and for his massive bear size when he lost control, but he had never hurt anyone without real cause. He had not even really hurt Jack, besides publicly humiliating him by breaking their engagement in the middle of a ball, citing no reason other than Jack being dull and fat.  
He glanced away, making his way to the only remaining chair at the round table. He sat, pulling out a pile of papers and a pen, trying not to show how intimidated he was just from Michael's presence.  
It was eleven years since he had slain the dragon, and now Jack was to undertake the hardest challenge of all: convincing his four would-be suitors and his ex-betrothed to settle down with carefully selected lords and ladies from their neighbouring kingdom, produce heirs if need be, and to sign peace treaties.  
"Have I mentioned how sexy your quill is?" Ray added playfully before they could even begin, and Jack mentally prepared for the inevitable war.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know who you want the main pairing to be. Can be Ot6 or any subpairing of the guys.
> 
> Beta still needed.


End file.
